


Unfair Competition

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlas CEO Rhys, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Killing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys, Atlas CEO, thinks he can put an end to Hyperion, but Handsome Jack never plays fair.Rhys had always heard the rumors about his competitors but he had to admit that the ones about Hyperion were the most disturbing: people tended to disappear in unknown circumstances, employees were said to be found dead floating outside Helios space station...





	Unfair Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Rhys as a young Atlas CEO and then this happened. Sorry for any mistakes!

Being one of the youngest CEO in the galaxy wasn't something that Rhys couldn't manage: it was like he had waited for that moment since he was born, he was made for that job. Only after six months, Atlas had increased its production, and its selling had never been so high since when Hyperion had become the leader in gun making industry. Atlas employees and scientists were the best of the best: they weren't afraid of Rhys but they respected him anyway. He liked to think of himself as some kind of motivator: words were stronger than any other means, even guns. He didn't punish those who made a mistake, but he talked to them, trying to be a civilized person: you could always fix the problems.  
   
“This is how you should run a corporation. When I worked for Hyperion, every day I thought _this is it, this is the day I die_ ,” one of his new scientist had said to Rhys, “I'll never thank you enough for accepting my job request. Atlas had already the potential to be the greatest, but you, you made it flourish.” The man's eyes were full of joy as the young CEO had put his metal hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.  
   
Rhys had always heard the rumors about his competitors but he had to admit that those about Hyperion were the most disturbing: people tended to disappear in unknown circumstances, employees were said to be found dead floating outside Helios space station, Hyperion headquarter. They said his CEO was the first one to kill off entire departments if he was bored.  
   
Rhys could imagine Handsome Jack killing a man: gun in his hand, blood on his expensive clothes, smirk curving his mouth, zero remorse. Even if they had never met each other in person, Rhys had watched some videos where Handsome Jack showed the new Hyperion line of production. That man was ruthless, pure evil. His mischievous eyes – one green, one blue, Rhys had noticed quite surprised – looked at every single one of his audience as if he wanted to say: _Come on, I'm right here, shoot me._ He could eat you alive the moment you turned your back... Rhys didn't want to end up like that.  
   
He hated that guy and if he could make things harder for Hyperion, good to know. After only six months since he had become CEO, other corporations wanted to strike the best of the deals with Atlas. "Everything to take down Hyperion," one message on his ECHO said; it was from Dahl, another corporation which was one of the most hated by Hyperion. It was like every single gun manufacturer wanted a partnership with Atlas just to watch Hyperion burn down into ashes. Rhys was confident enough they could make it work, but he had to admit he didn't feel completely safe knowing that the big _H_ in the sky was watching over them on Pandora. Helios space station looked like a living monster as his glowing center recalled a giant glowing eye... Sometimes, before going to bed, Rhys looked out of his window just to make sure it was still up there in the same position as the night before. He knew it was only a matter of time before Handsome Jack would have made his move.  
   
It was a normal working day. Rhys was reading the last records from Maliwan, when Yvette, his friend and secretary, called him through his ECHO, "Rhys?" She seemed to be nervous, her voice shaking a little. "There's a call for you from Hyperion."  
   
Rhys froze; he closed the documents he was reading and cleared his throat. Everything would have been fine. He got that. "Put me through, thanks Yvette."  
   
"Be careful now," she said, right before switching the call.  
   
"This is Rhys, Atlas CEO." He introduced himself, keeping his nerves down. The man on the other end of the line started to laugh. "So, that's your voice, uh? From the pictures I thought you were like, I don't know, barely legal to sign up contracts!"  
Rhys gritted his teeth but he didn't reply _. I got this._  
   
"I'm Jack, by the way. Handsome Jack, Hyperion king, living in that giant H, maybe you heard about it, uh?" He sighed, "who am I kidding, of course you know me. Let's talk about business."  
   
That was unexpected. Rhys frowned, "business? What kind of business?"  
   
"Don't act like you don't know why I'm talking to you now," Jack's voice reminded to Rhys the hiss of a dangerous snake. He shivered. "You and your little shitty friends from Dahl, Maliwan and so on are having fun behind my back. And that's okay, really. I mean, at the beginning it was kinda entertaining, watching you make up plans to screw me... Let me tell you, now it got kinda sad."  
   
Rhys stared at his own computer, looking at the keyboard. He didn't realize he was sweating. "So?"  
   
"So screw them, kiddo!" Jack chuckled, "you were the one who's come up with that partnership, I wanna say well done! For real! How much did they pay you to take down Hyperion? 'Cause I'll double. I could make so rich that you could build your own space station. Think, you could leave Pandora behind. What's its purpose except for drilling, uh?"  
   
That wasn't what Rhys had imagined the conversation to go on. He had expected Jack to be pissed off, he even expected some snipers outside his windows, but not that. "Are you serious? You?"  
   
"I'm deadly serious, kiddo. You got the brain, you're young, ambitious... Hey, you remind me at your age. I know potential when I see it. What do you say? We have a deal?"  
   
Rhys couldn't deny it was tempting. Part of him was already thinking about the tons of money he could have made with Jack; the other part wasn't so greedy, though. He had a deal with other corporations, he couldn't take it all back. What would have happened to them? "Listen, Jack... I'm not going to accept. I have my standards."  
   
There was an uneasy silence.  "I'm sorry, what?" Jack seemed so surprised he was speechless.  
   
"I said no, Jack, I don't want your money," Rhys hoped his voice remained firm; he unbuttoned his shirt.  
   
"You don't want my money," Jack repeated mindlessly, "mmm, maybe you don't understand the situation you're in. Let's see..." There was a rustling of papers, the sound of a shot and somebody screaming in the background. Then there was silence again. Rhys' eyes widened, he got up from his chair all of a sudden _._ Jack sighed. "Do you know what happens when people don't do what I ask or suggest? Accidents. Take Maurice here, the man I just killed on air just for you. He was the one who thought it would be nice to talk to you when I really didn’t want to, you know. Easy, uh?"  
   
Rhys swallowed, feeling his face burning hot. "A-Are you threatening me, Jack? Because that's not going to work."  
   
He was sure he had just signed up for his death.  
   
"Enjoy being Atlas CEO until you have a chance," Jack simply said. Then, he whistled. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Hope we'll do it face to face next time, I mean it."  
   
Rhys couldn't say anything as Handsome Jack ended the conversation. Only after two seconds, Yvette was calling him; in shock, he answered, "yes? Yvette?"  
   
"Well? What did the douchebag say?" She asked him full of curiosity.  
   
"I need a drink." Or maybe even two.  
   
***  
   
"Okay, so we're all gonna die." Vaugh blurted out, after having heard what Rhys and Handsome Jack had said to each other only one hour before. Rhys looked at his own purple drink, wondering if he had lost his mind: he knew that it would have happened sooner or later, Handsome Jack wasn't known for his patience and kindness. _Shit._  
   
"No, technically Rhys' gonna die," Yvette commented as if she wanted to make Vaugh feel better.  But Rhys looked at her grimly, "thanks Yvette, really, you're a friend."  
She puffed, "oh come on, Rhys! It's not the end of the world, Hyperion is just one against all of us! Dahl, Maliwan, Atlas, Torgue!"  
   
 "I know, I know," Rhys sighed, "sorry guys,but you know, it wasn't the best of my days."  
   
Vaugh shivered, "god, that man is bat shit crazy. He killed somebody while he was talking to you. If that wasn't a threat…"  
   
"They say Handsome Jack does it all the time," Yvette said matter-of-factly, "it doesn't mean anything, for what we know maybe he just wanted to blow off some steam. He didn't expect Rhys to say no, he should have been really pissed off."  
   
"Oh, he was," Rhys mumbled. He took the glass in one hand, studying how the light made the drink greener instead of purple. Uhm. If he had kept on drinking like that he would have passed out on the floor.  
   
"Well, he's crazy," Vaugh kept on talking anyway, as shocked as his friend, "they say he's got a pony made of diamonds that shits arms. A real pony, a creepy living pony that shit arms. I mean, come on!"  
Yvette let out a laugh. "No way!"  
"I swear! Rob from R &D told me that his cousin used to work for Handsome Jack and actually saw that pony. Then he died for poisoning. The end."  
   
Rhys didn't reply as he finished his drink and then put his head on his hands. First things first in the morning, he would have alerted all the others CEOs of the Handsome Situation. Then, they would have made their final move so that Rhys could get up and scream _Check mate, asshole!_ That circus was going to end soon.  
   
That night, as he went to bed, head pounding for the alcohol flowing through his body, he remembered casually that he didn't checked on Helios. What if Handsome Jack had decided to move it away? He sighed as his body was relaxing on the mattress...  
   
Tomorrow.  
   
He would have started his war tomorrow.  
   
***  
   
As he promised, he started to work as soon as he got up from the bed. His headache wasn't terrible so he switched on his ECHO, surprised by the lack of messages. The last one he had received was from Dahl the day before, about a modification to one of his satellites. Call him paranoid, he called Yvette while he was waiting for the coffee to be ready. It wasn't the first time that somebody wrote to his secretary instead of writing to him.  
   
"Good morning, Rhys," she said yawning, "do you know what time is it?"  
   
"Hey, Yevette, yes, sorry.  I needed an info asap," he answered, taking his mug, "do you have any messages for me?"  
   
She yawned once again but she controlled her ECHO. No messages, nor reminders.  
   
"It's early Rhys, maybe they're doing something called _sleeping_ , you know," she teased him, "don't worry too much now."  
   
"I'm not worried!" Rhys replied as he filled his mug of coffee; then, he went to his windows. Helios was still up there in the sky, of course. "Thanks anyway, see you later."  
   
He closed the communication and wondered why he was feeling so anxious. Why should he be worried about something he didn't even know what it was? He decided to write a message for all the CEOs, which it took him at least half an hour. He had even forgot about his half-finished coffee.  
   
Swearing, he dressed up and when he was ready, he opened the door of his room. He was so focused on his ECHO – _they're still not answering –_ that at first he didn't notice the man outside the door pointing a gun at him.  
   
"Oh, oh, okay, okay, easy now, what's happening?" Rhys put his hands in the air, metal hand clenching his ECHO. The man was wearing a typical Hyperion yellow armor, a big helmet hiding his identity. He didn't speak but the message was clear: _do anything stupid, you're gonna die._ He motioned him to walk, pushing the gun against his back. What was the point of even try to fight? Rhys clenched his jaw but he started to walk, followed by that man. Where were his guards? Why the alarm hadn't go off? So many questions. The man took the ECHO away from his hand and destroyed it under his heavy boot; then he took away even his earpiece. Rhys groaned as he watched his last mean of communication broken on the floor. It made a feeble _hiss_ and then it was gone forever. Perfect.  
   
As they turned right, Rhys looked around him, anxiety growing stronger every second more: where was everybody? It wasn't possible that all the employees had left their rooms at the same hour. The man made him walk away from the Residence quarters, going towards one of the main entrance: that was when he heard them. People crying, screaming.  
   
"Please, don't hurt me! Don't!" There was a gunshot, a loud thump on the floor and some others screamed.  
   
Rhys clenched his fists, preparing himself for what he was going to see. They opened the doors; the Atlas hall was crowded with his employees, sitting on the floor, hands on their heads. Three lifeless bodies were lying in a pool of blood next to the trash can: one was an employee, maybe the one they had just killed while the other two were Atlas soldiers.  
   
"Rhys!"  
   
Rhys looked at Vaughn who was sitting next to the main entrance along with Yvette, one Hyperion soldier pointing a gun at his head. Other three soldiers were standing among the crowd, patrolling.  
   
"What's happening?" Rhys asked, voice failing him.  
   
The man threatening Vaughn looked toward Rhys and soon he talked to his ECHO device. "Everything's under control, sir. Atlas' down."  
   
"What?!" Rhys blurted out, looking at the man, "what do you think you're doing? You can't do this! You-!" Rhys couldn't end his sentence as the man next to him hit him hard on his head with the butt of the gun. "Shut up," he said, "or don't, if you want some bullets in your guts. Your choice."  
   
Vaugh was looking at the bodies on the floor; Yvette sniffed, crying in silence.  
   
"Understand?"  
   
"Y-Yes," Rhys answered, throbbing pain on his head. What else could he do? They were armed and they had killed his people already. There was no point in complaining.  
Nobody dared to move as they were waiting for somebody to come, and Rhys knew who was about to enter those doors.  
   
Last person he wanted to see.  
   
"Hello there, kiddo."  
   
Handsome Jack was there, followed by some other soldiers; he folded his arms and looked as pleased as ever, mismatched eyes glowing of dark evil. In person, he looked even more menacing, smirk on his masked face. "So, this was your headquarter, uh? Nice dome by the way. Easy to spot from space," he winked at Rhys, walking towards him. He studied him, as if he wanted to buy him and he made him feel like an object. "Sorry about the mess, didn't want to take it so far, but you really got on my nerves, you know? With all your smug talk, you did this to yourself," he said, shrugging off his shoulders. “I’ve just cut you off.”  
   
"God, you're crazy," Rhys said, in shock, "you can't do this!"  
   
Jack didn't reply, turning his back at him to face the employees. "Okay, let's get this straight. Your CEO thought it would have been fun to fuck with Handsome Jack. He made you think you could be something else from the brainless code monkeys you are." He laughed, going towards one of the women sitting in the first row. He took the woman's chin in a hand and said, "spoiler alert! You are worthless. And so is Atlas."  
   
Rhys gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boiling in his veins. He wanted to make him shut up once for all.  
   
Handsome Jack let the scared woman go and turned back to face Rhys once again. He clapped his hands together and then he smirked. "Well congratulations, kiddo. You're gonna be the youngest CEO to retire." He looked at Rhys' jacket where the Atlas logo was sewed on his heart and sighed, "you could have saved your little corporation, but no, you didn't listen to me. And now they're gonna die. Such a shame."  
   
The employees gasped, somebody cried and whimpered in panic. The soldiers pointed their gun at them, ready to make a massacre.  
   
"No, no, please, don't kill them," Rhys' mouth was dry, "you don't have to do that. Blame me. It's all on me, don't kill them"  
   
Jack tilted his head, curiosity spreading on his face. "Why do you care? Should I just kill you first then?"  
   
Rhys looked at his friends sitting on the floor; Vaugh mouthed a _no_ , as if he was afraid that Rhys was going to do something stupid. "Please."  
   
Jack pointed his gun at his head. He was deadly serious, cruel smile on his face, "Beg me."  
   
"P-Please, don't kill them."  
   
"Oh, come on, you can do better than that!" one of his guards chuckled behind his helmet.   
   
Rhys swallowed. Against his own volition, he fell on his knees, looking up to meet Jack's gaze. "Please!" He knew he was being pathetic, but what else could he do to save his colleagues and friends?  "Let them live. You... You can have me."  
   
Jack hummed as if he was considering his proposal; he put his gun back in his holster, and then he smiled. "Take him."  
   
"Rhys!" Vaughn called him but Rhys didn't turn his head. Two strong arms made him stand.  
   
"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Some of my men is gonna hang around here, fyi. You're gonna be Hyperion property, how about that? Nobody dies, hooray!" Jack spoke to the scared men and women still sitting on the floor. They didn't understand why it was happening to them, right when Atlas was one of the best corporations in the galaxy. It wasn't fair. Why Jack could have all that he wanted?  
   
Rhys walked out of the dome, following the path to a bright yellow space ship. He noticed other lifeless body, his guards, lying in the dirt. As Jack put one hand on the small of his back, he jumped. "You're gonna love Helios," Jack murmured, "are you ready for your last conference?"  
   
***  
   
One hour later, Rhys was sitting on Jack's chair in Jack’s office in front of one of the most expensive computer he had ever seen. Streaming on video, there were all the other CEOs of the other Corporations. They all seemed shocked and confused, but Mr. Torgue was the first to speak, of course, "what the fuck is going on here? Rhys?"  
   
"Hi there guys! So how are things?" Jack asked them, waving his hand at the camera, "yeah, you're probably asking what is the ex-Atlas CEO doing on Helios, in Handsome Jack's office?" He put both hands on Rhys' shoulders, looking down on him as a proud father.  
   
"Ex-CEO?" The Maliwan CEO took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
   
"Enough of this bullshit Jack!" Mr. Torgue snapped.  
   
"No, I'm serious, guys. Our dear Rhys here, he's just retired. Atlas doesn't exist anymore and…" he looked at his wristwatch, "yeah, its headquarter should be ash and dust by now. Oh, don't worry, I didn't kill his low-paid idiots working there. They're all Hyperion propriety now." Jack chuckled, "I'll send you the video, it's awesome. _You_ , Torgue, you'll love it! It took it like, what, three seconds to explode? Amazing!"  
   
Atlas was gone forever, God, it was awful. Rhys wanted to cry and shout and punch that psychopath in the face all together. He felt some tears prickling his eyes.  
   
"Anyway, long story short, your nice plan about take Hyperion down is over. If I'm gonna hear something about it in the future, well, let's say I'll strangle you in your beds one by one. Or maybe I'll just shoot you dead in your offices, it’s easier, messier, never mind. Sounds good, uh?" Jack smiled at them, squeezing Rhys' shoulders. "Come on Rhys, talk to your friends, say something."  
   
Rhys licked his dry lips, clenched his fists. "I… It's over," he said. "He took Atlas and it's all gone. I'm sorry." He stopped talking, lump in his throat.  
   
"Oh, look at him, nice job, Rhysie. Wasn't so hard, uh?" Jack looked at the camera and his voice dropped of an octave, making him shiver in fear. "So, are we clear idiots? You don't screw with Handsome Jack. Hope you learned your lesson."  
   
He switched off the video and then he laughed, "and that's a wrap!" He turned the chair, Rhys still sitting on it. He really wanted to know what was going to happen next. Jack was too close, a mischievous smile on his masked face; he put both hands on the armrests, trapping Rhys with his own body. "Oh, maybe you're wondering what I'll do with you. Don't worry, cupcake. We can't waste such a pretty face, don't you think?"  
   
Rhys' blood froze in his veins. “What do you mean?"  
   
“You’ve just found a new job,” he motioned him to get up from the chair, “be a good boy and get on your knees.”  
   
Rhys glared at him as he knelt down, looking at Jack taking his place; he sprawled in his chair, opening his legs as to make Rhys some space. His hands went right to his belt…  
   
_Oh, no._  
   
“What are you doing?” Rhys asked him, nearly whispering, “y-you can’t be serious…”  
   
Jack’s gaze was on Rhys as he undid his belt, caressing himself on the fabric... He was hard. “Job interview time,” he winked at him and lowered his pants just enough to expose his cock. He stroked it with one hand and then spoke again, “come closer.”  
   
Maybe that wasn’t something so uncommon up there on Helios. That man killed in cold blood, what was sexual humiliation compared to homicide? Rhys swallowed, hesitating. It was so long since he had done something like that… It couldn’t be happening, not like that. Rhys had lost his job, his life and he was about to lose his dignity.  
   
Jack puffed impatient and grabbed Rhys by the hair, pulling him closer. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, “and don’t do anything stupid, pumpkin. No teeth.”  
   
Rhys had to obey; he was so ashamed as Jack filled his mouth, hot and swollen. The older man hummed in pleasure, “mmm, that’s it,” sliding out of Rhys’ mouth only to get inside once again. He caressed Rhys’ head, fingers entwined in his hair and that soothing touch felt so right even if everything, _everything_ , was wrong. Bad. His eyes were watering as the CEO kept on using him as his own personal toy and it was getting harder to breathe; saliva dribbled down Rhys’ chin, cooling on his skin. He gagged a little, feeling suffocate, but luckily Jack slid out with a loud pop.  
   
Rhys caught his breath, red lips and jaw hurting. The worst thing was that he couldn’t ignore the heat pooling down between his legs: he was getting hard by getting used by that psycho and he was hating it every second more.  
   
Both green and blue eyes were on him, Jack’s lips were half-opened; he stroked himself some more, keeping Rhys’ head right where he wanted to. “I’m gonna come all over your pretty face, kiddo,” he moaned filthy, “so that maybe next time when Handsome Jack offers you a deal, you accept it.” He squeezed at the base and bit his lower lip as he enjoyed that self-torture, “oooh, you really shouldn’t have pissed me off, mmm!”  
   
Rhys squeezed his eyes shut as the Hyperion CEO came with a filthy moan, hot white ropes smearing mostly on Rhys’s right cheek and lips. When he opened his eyes, Jack was panting a little, his spent cock in his hand, stained of his seed.  
   
But it wasn’t over. Rhys had to bit his tongue as Jack patted him on his head and said, “clean me up, Rhysie. I think I'm gonna hire you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
